


无边（6--10）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	无边（6--10）

（六）

 

一日不做，如鲠在喉。

监控还被林彦俊都搞坏了。

范丞丞身体在公司开会，心却早已飘去了海边。自己根本就离不开他嘛，昨天还煞有介事的说惩罚他，不去找他，结果才一天过去，他就把持不住了。

结果晚上范董还给丞丞安排了相亲，推不掉的那种。

“醒了吗？”他很想念他的妖精猫咪。

大概一分钟后，林彦俊发了一张脚踝的特写照片过来，可以看到淡青色血管和跟腱附近的经脉，丞丞放大仔仔细细看了好久，比看张总的ppt汇报认真多了。

范丞丞现在只想握住那脚踝，顺着小腿一路亲上去，然后认真欣赏林彦俊被挠着脚心，脚趾蜷缩，笑出眼泪向自己求饶的娇媚样子。

“范总您还有什么要补充的吗？”张总汇报结束之后已经干等三分钟了，范丞丞还没发言。他现在浑身绷紧，不知道自己做错了什么。

“啊，没什么了，很好，散会吧。”

“那个…吴总的汇报不听了吗？”

“哦哦哦，那五分钟之内说完吧。”

林彦俊发了个视频电话来，丞丞这次学聪明了，他戴上耳机接听。

“范总早安。”听到他还没有开嗓的沙哑晨起声音，范丞丞骨头一酥。

“咳，早饭送到了吧。”

范丞丞压低声音问他，结果吴总以为自己说错了什么，突然停了下来。

“啊……你继续你继续。”范丞丞肘着下巴微笑附和。

视频那边的彦俊听到了，笑着问：“继续什么，都不进来，就知道在外面磨蹭，好难过哦。”

“你……”范丞丞这次音量是真的有点高。

“嗯？范总，这个数据我和您解释过，是……”

“今晚别想下床。”

吴总手里的翻页笔掉在了地上。

范丞丞赶紧解释：我的意思是，我们可以拓展多种业务，比如说家纺类的产品，像床垫啊、床啊……数据是死的，人是活的嘛。

林彦俊躺在床上已经笑个不停了。

看到范丞丞一本正经的胡说八道，他忍不住玩心大发。林彦俊把手机架在床尾，从床头花瓶里拿出一支白色玫瑰叼在嘴里，撅着屁股朝他摇摇摆摆爬过来。他故意爬的很慢、趴的很低，松垮的蓝色衬衫耷拉在床单上，从范丞丞这边恰好可以看见锁骨以下的位置，但是再往里瞧着，胸前的粉红乳尖隐约中也能透出一点。

范丞丞很不争气的硬了。

林彦俊喊了一声丞丞，嘴里的玫瑰掉落。他坐在床上，分开双腿，把玫瑰花瓣从膝盖处一点点往上滑动，停在自己的前身绕着转了几圈，然后隔着内裤怼进花蕊里。

在引诱丞丞方面，再没有人能赢得过林彦俊了。他把他的身心都抓的死死的。

哦对了，还不忘顺便录下会议内容。

 

王子异趁午饭时间赶过来给林彦俊送抑制剂。

林彦俊从范丞丞拿来的那一包情趣用品里搜出一顶白色假发。

还有一件红色丝绸浴袍。

嗯。他撩着头发，对自己的造型很满意。

王子异进来看到林彦俊，说都不太会话了。

林彦俊背过身把浴袍拉下来，露出肩膀和蝴蝶骨，转过来半张脸，把头发侧放到一边。

“你终于来了。”

他就喜欢看老实人紧张的样子。

“这些差不多够了吧。”王子异盯着他脖颈上被自己标记的伤口，又有一些蠢蠢欲动。

林彦俊感受到了他炽热的目光，想着若是范丞丞，一定过来抓住他的头发撩起浴袍就干起来了。

“你以为我想戴这顶假发，还不是为了遮伤口。丞丞看到得杀了我俩。”在扮委屈方面也没人能赢得过他。

“我去给你买创口贴。”

“他又不傻，那个位置太明显了。”

“……对不起。”

明明是妖精先动的手，最后却轮到老实人道歉。

“丞丞今天送了好多菜，一起吃吧。”林彦俊测试到了自己这身装扮的效果，进去换了身行头出来。

“我不吃了，得回公司了。”

“他下午也开会吗？”

“范总下午去谈生意。不过晚上好像有饭局。”

“哦…那个冯总是不是挺厉害的？”

“冯若兮吗？最近范董很看重他，想再把他提一提。”

“噢…倒是长了一张善于钻营的脸。”

“呵呵。”子异温柔的笑了笑。

“那我喂你，你吃不吃。”林彦俊帮他拉开椅子，王子异突然想起那天他喂林彦俊吃饭的场景了。

“我知道你在想什么。”妖精冲他笑，“礼尚往来嘛。”

王子异真的是魂不守舍坐了下来。

“啊——”他调皮夹了块鸡骨头，子异看也没看就吃了。

关键吞进去的瞬间自己还没发现，嚼了几下觉得不对劲，吐了出来。

“哈哈哈，你眼睛长我身上了喂。”林彦俊拿起纸巾擦掉他嘴边的肉渣，用手很轻很轻的滑过他的嘴唇。

“给我冯若兮的详细资料嘛。”

 

范丞丞对于最近的相亲对象感到很迷惑。

面前这位好像和上个月父亲给他安排的那位长得一模一样？

他拿出手机随便找了张林彦俊刚睡醒照片，觉得活过来了。

“一会去逛街？”

范丞丞没回答。因为他翻聊天记录的时候又看到了林彦俊的脚踝，忍不住点开品了品，笑容略复杂。

“范总？”

“嗯？逛街？可以啊。”丞丞突然有了个浪漫的想法。

他低下头看了一下这个女孩的脚踝，呃，好像跟林彦俊的差不多。

女孩以为丞丞对她有意思，害羞的把腿收了起来。

 

林彦俊等到九点，都有点困了。范丞丞居然还不来。

他把睡袍解开，腿搭在沙发上躺着，百无聊赖玩着自己的头发。

也不发个消息。

突然之间门开了，他赶紧坐起来整了整假发。

范丞丞在门口停了几秒，他揉了揉眼睛。以为相亲对象先他一步进家门了。

“范总，下不了床的时间是您主动缩减的，别搞我。”妖精一脸严肃。

“你真戴了啊。”范丞丞出其不意没有中招。

林彦俊走过去贴到他身边，嗅到了不一样的香水味。

“怪不得范总没感觉，吃饱了回来的啊。”他把头发甩在范丞丞脸上，转身就要走。

“没有，应酬。”他从后面把彦俊抱紧，手伸进睡袍在他胸前揉搓。

“有礼物给你。”

丞丞从兜里拿出一个精致的小盒子，里面是一条脚链，他单膝跪地给林彦俊认真戴上。范丞丞的手很暖，动作很温柔，戴好之后还吻了一下他的脚踝。

彦俊忍不住颤了一下。

丞丞抬起头看他，眼里满满的深情。他撩起他的睡袍，把头埋进去在大腿根处亲吻，彦俊的发情期快过去了，但是这吻让他好有感觉，前面马上硬了。

其实范丞丞也在忍。但是今晚他想要给妖精一个美好的承诺。

他从他的两腿之间褪出来，但仍保持单膝跪地的姿势。

“林彦俊，我是认真的。”

范丞丞摸着他的脚踝和脚链，头靠在他的腿上，很撒娇的蹭着，睡袍都起了静电。

林彦俊突然湿了眼眶。

不可以真的动心啊。

 

最后还是被范丞丞抓着头发撩起睡袍干了三次。

范丞丞还让他坐在那根阳具上喊他的名字。彦俊动的很有节奏，长发一晃一晃，真的是人间极品的妖冶惊艳。

洗澡出来，林彦俊少见的没有立刻睡着。他站在落地窗前看着外面的渔船灯火。

范丞丞从后面又将他温柔抱住。

“你看过《色戒》吗？”

“没有…不过大概知道怎么回事。”

“王佳芝居然因为一颗鸽子蛋就放过了大汉奸，蠢女人啊。”

林彦俊是笑着说这句话的。他从落地窗的倒影中看到自己脚踝上的那跟链子。

 

范丞丞却盯着他脖颈的创可贴，攥紧了手。

 

（七）

“你确定…要来我们这里？”

林彦俊进来不过跟他聊了五分钟。这个男人已经点了两支烟，他的指甲很长，眼角的皱纹很深，不知道眼睛是否也因为常年的烟雾熏腾而眼白发黄。

“我这儿可没有以前火了，你条件这么好，怕耽误你时间。”

“我大概可以救活你。”

这个看起来干干净净眼神真挚的小伙子，讲话很有自信。

“哦？”男人把手里的烟摁灭，很用力的捻着。

“说吧，你想要多少钱？还是有什么别的目的。”

“我帮你恢复元气，你帮我搭人脉攒资金。”  
林彦俊很坦白，某些事情直截了当说开了更好，规矩定的早，后面麻烦就少。

“你有什么大计划？犯法的事我可不做哦。”

“不会。是我的私事。”

“那你今晚先试试水，新客不来，我这边熟客还是有一些的。”

“我相信潇哥的人品，虽然是私事，但是也希望靠原则办事的人都能有好的出路，不然这世界真的没希望了。”

男人把桌上那杯苦艾酒一饮而尽。

 

陈立农是个很念旧的富家子弟。

喜欢一种食物，就会一直吃，吃到腻。喜欢一件衣服，就会同一个款买好几件一直穿。喜欢去一个地方，就会很放心那个气场，闲来无事都去坐坐。

但是他绝不是那种纯情人设。他也很爱玩。所谓坐坐不是去喝茶喝咖啡什么的，而是去有脱衣舞表演的酒吧。

往优秀dance r的内衣内裤里塞钱。看到特别喜欢的，会跟老板说开个价领走，给他单独表演。

大部分都真的只是表演，陈立农没有要操的意思，他很享受那种欲望到来的刺激罢了。

然而见世面如他，也从未看到有dancer会捂这么严实顶胯。

是顶的很大力很好看，他边笑边皱眉头，不知道他到底要怎样，塞钱都只能暂且放到他牛仔裤的侧兜里。霓虹闪烁，杯盏交叠，他把观众跳到血脉喷张，台下起哄声快要盖过音乐声，但他也只是把衬衣扣子解开，牛仔裤居然还是高腰的。

台上的dancer妆也很淡，可以说十分清新了。他快下场前朝陈立农这边笑了一下，眼神里好像有故事。

陈立农立刻去后台找潇哥问。

“找我吗？”潇哥不在。  
走近看这个dancer，发现他几乎没化妆，只是带了一点亮晶晶的眼影。

“哦。找你退钱。”

“你不喜欢啊？”

“你这是在坏脱衣舞的行业规矩。”

“好吧，那我等的人来了给你退。”

“谁？”

“刚才在台上特地冲他笑了，不知道他看出来没。”

“哦。我以为你看的是我这边。”

“就是你。”林彦俊抓着陈立农的腰带把他拉进化妆间。

林彦俊本以为范丞丞也会跟着他一块儿来，后来发现他们两个虽然关系好，但是趣味却不那么相近。范丞丞不大来这种地方，他多在圈内玩。而陈家和范家是同一个线上的蚂蚱，他没办法利用陈去打倒范，只能——先搞垮陈。

 

林彦俊这几年活的安心吗？

并没有。

范丞丞的秘书跳楼，就是因为事情快成的时候自己心软，没把法只能找个替罪羊。陈家元气大伤，范家也多少受了影响，警察来查帐，陈父把陈立农送到国外去避风头。

陈立农怀疑林彦俊，但也只是怀疑，这个人做事情滴水不漏，很会蛊惑人心。

不过现在范、陈两家内部出了一些分歧，王子异也把冯若兮的详细资料给他发了过来。这个冯是绝好的搅屎棍。

最完美的结果就是等陈立农回来，再试着把他变成自己人。

 

 

范丞丞从后面突然掐住林彦俊的脖子。

“啊—捂—”林彦俊反抗不过，脸憋的通红，他抬起腿踢了范丞丞的前身。

范丞丞放开了他，两个人都被痛感桎梏，林彦俊一直咳嗽，眼泪也流了下来。

“你发什么疯。”

他抬起头看范丞丞，发现他居然哭了。

他第一次见到范丞丞哭。

“怎么了？”

“谁标记你了。”范丞丞的质问没有往日太子爷的架势，气息有点弱。

“你啊。”

“林彦俊，你的底线我碰过吗？你为什么总是挑战我的底线。”

“你让我勾引别人的时候不算挑战我的底线吗？”

范丞丞的泪水很大颗，掉在木地板上，晕开很大一圈。

“你不给我抑制剂，我还不能求别人给我吗？”

林彦俊总是很善于变被动为主动。

“你把我软禁在这儿，想来就来，不想来就不来。发情期多痛苦，没有抑制剂，你tm留个什么玩意让我自己解决？”

范丞丞把他拽到床上，压在他身上。泪水掉在林彦俊的脸上，两个人的眼泪混在一起。

“让我彻底标记你吧，这样我就安心了。你不喜欢这里，我们去别的地方，你生个小范丞丞给我，我们就…”范丞丞有点激动，气息颤抖，“我们坐着渔船随便去个荒岛，劈柴生火，好不好……”

林彦俊的心又开始变软。

“你爸会承认我生的孩子？”他换了个重点回应他，避重就轻。

“关他什么事。”

是啊，我的复仇本来又关你什么事呢？

“好，那你跟你爸摊牌，我们远走高飞，你就每天标记我，我们生好很多小孩，一个都不让他见，气死你爸。”

范丞丞突然被他这番话逗笑了。

“彦俊，你这么聪明，来公司帮我吧。让我爸肯定你的能力，接受你，不是更好吗？”

林彦俊终于等到他说这句话。

“所以。”范丞丞的手又摸上他的创口贴，“谁标记的？”

“不认识。”

“你说吧。我不动他。”范丞丞扯掉他的裤子。

“是不是王子异？”他用三根手指把他后面撑开。

“不是。”林彦俊的眼神又开始迷幻。

“能查到购买记录。”范丞丞用手捅进去。

“真的不是。我是拜托过来玩的游客帮我，不信你去查。你别难为人家。”

“爽吗？你们还做什么了？”

“没有……”林彦俊觉得再这样下去，自己身体真的吃不消了。

“你再搞我，我没办法给你生小范丞丞了。”他又开始细碎呻吟，知道范丞丞的死穴在哪。

范丞丞果然停手了。

是冰雪聪明的复仇妖精。

 

“给你换个方便的地方住吧，不锁着你了。”第二天范丞丞去上班，林彦俊也没有睡懒觉。

“那我要回原来的地方。”林彦俊帮他整了整衣领，又被握住手吻。

“大房子。”

“范总对大真是有执念。”林彦俊环住范丞丞的腰，把两个人的前身对在一起蹭。

“我家小区里只有大的。”

“那你爸不是分分钟就能冲过来砍我。”

“一起去公司很方便。”

“我才不打卡。你有事要我去，我就去好了。”

“我看着办吧。”

“那我有工资吗？”

“不是不给你，我怕你拿着钱就跑了。”

“我现在连外卖都快叫不起。”

“不是每天给你送饭吗？”

“吃小龙虾的季节到了诶！”

“今天晚上就吃。”

“……一份十三香一份蒜蓉。”

“不许再弄坏监控。”

“……混蛋。”

 

范丞丞还是查了王子异。

虽然没有查到购买记录，但是却看到了他最近有些频繁的外出记录。

陈立农回国的航班订好了。

 

 

（八）

林彦俊已经很久没有过这种穿正装上班的日子了。等了这么长时间，终于能亲自来到范家总部，他觉察到了胜利的曙光。

范丞丞看着林彦俊为了去公司刮胡子、穿西装，竟然又有了一种莫名的嫉妒感。他走进浴室揉乱他刚刚打理好的头发，抓住他拿着剃须刀的那个手腕用力握紧，刀掉在了地上。林彦俊的胡子只清理了上面的部分，下巴上还剩很多泡沫。

“你又要干嘛啦。”林彦俊不解的看着他，生生撇成了八字眉。

范丞丞没接话，把他随意挂在脖子上还没整理的领带也拽下来，然后将腰带抽掉，把领带穿在他的腰间。

“诶？范总居然不解裤子哦。”林彦俊蹲下来捡起剃须刀，拿水冲干净，又挤了一些泡沫在手上。

“我来。”范丞丞从林彦俊手上卷起一些泡沫，轻轻涂在他的下巴上，帮他仔细清理干净。林彦俊抬起脸眯着眼睛认真享受，鼻息和喘息落在范丞丞手上，勾的他汗毛都竖起来了。

两个人在浴室里面吻了十来分钟，差点迟到。

 

林彦俊拿到自己的员工卡的时候，两眼一黑。

范丞丞跟他要照片时，他明明发了一张十分正经的证件照过去。结果现在卡上印了一张奇形怪状的涂鸦，除了他的所谓“画像”，还有各种中英文结合的字迹，底下是范丞丞的英文签名：Adam love Evan forever.

“我不要面子的啊！”林彦俊气的不想讲话。刷卡进门时，别人都是“滴”，只有他自带语音。

“滴—小橘驾到。”人工智能发出了一百分官方的声音。

范丞丞我驾到你个头啦！

 

王子异中午在餐厅见到林彦俊的时候大吃一惊，他在犹豫要不要过去找他。林彦俊却是故意来餐厅找他，这个沙雕员工卡太碍事了，他还是非常需要王子异的帮助。

“怎么最近吃饭总是能碰到你。”林彦俊端着盘子走到他身边，下意识把自己的员工卡翻到背面。

结果背面是范丞丞的自拍。

王子异没忍住笑了出来，他夹了两个鸡蛋，给林彦俊盘里也放了一个。

“开心吗，我们现在是同事了诶。”林彦俊也给王子异盘里夹了一块牛肉。他看到饮料区有红酒，眼神发亮。范丞丞不让他喝酒，自己公司却让员工午餐喝酒，真双标。他把盘子塞给子异，立刻跑去倒了一杯红酒。

“啧啧。”林彦俊吞了三大口红酒，满意的咂了咂嘴。结果乐极生悲，一滴酒渍落在了白衬衫上。

“完了，我得换一件衣服。”

他知道范丞丞肯定会翻监控，所以没敢和王子异太亲密。两个人坐在连着的长桌上，周围还有很多同事。

“我帮您送去洗吧？”八卦绯闻总是传的很快，林彦俊跟范丞丞的关系开始被议论。所以眼色活的人已经要找机会讨好他了。比如坐在他斜对面的这位冯总，恰好是林彦俊需要的那个人。

今天这顿饭吃的太超值了。

林彦俊装作什么都不知道的样子冲冯若兮甜笑。“太好了，谢谢您。”

谁又能抵挡的了这份笑容呢？冯若兮马上让手下的人去给林彦俊找了一件白衬衣换上。

午餐结束，林彦俊跟餐厅要了瓶红酒带走。

 

今天范丞丞依旧很忙。早晨一起到公司之后就消失了，林彦俊趁机记录了一下摄像头的分布，发现他自己办公室里居然没装监控。

他又忍不住想喝酒了。

在范丞丞办公室里到处翻了翻，果然找到了开酒器。混蛋，就知道他工具多。

他刚把螺旋转进去，就听到外间的对话声，除了范丞丞之外还有一个成熟稳重的男人。该不会是他爸！林彦俊还没做好面对范董的准备，也不知道怎么脑筋一抽，就着急慌忙带着红酒躲到范丞丞办公桌下面去了。

范董和范丞丞一起进来，坐在沙发上聊天。范丞丞发现林彦俊不在，以为他出去了。

“这次陈家要逆袭了。”范董清了清嗓子，示意进来倒茶的人赶紧出去。

“我看未必。”范丞丞把西装脱掉，甩在一边。

“陈立农回来了。”

“我知道啊，他跟我说了。”

“你可别意气用事。”

“一码归一码。”

“你这孩子，关系到集团的大事，你还这么没轻没重。”

“我有分寸，爸。”

“你还跟那个男孩在一起呢？”

“你别管我。”

“哎。”范董长叹一口气，范丞丞的脾气太极端，他也没办法劝。

“对了，这是我亲自改的预算，你看看。”范丞丞朝办公桌走过来，林彦俊感觉背后在流汗。

 

他拉开办公椅坐下，文件本就在桌上放着。奈何桌下藏着两条大长腿，范总身上也长着两条大长腿，四条大长腿只能在这个狭窄空间里相遇了。

范丞丞吓了一跳，看见他的妖精猫咪躲在里面，一脸惊恐委屈，抱着瓶红酒瑟瑟发抖。

“咳咳，爸，你先看。”他故作淡定的把文件递给范董，然后默默退回办公桌。林彦俊干脆侧躺着，既然被发现了，也就不蜷着了，还舒服一点。

范丞丞俯下身，从林彦俊手里夺过红酒，放在了一边。他居高临下冲他坏笑，把手放在自己的分身上摩擦，没一会就硬了。他瞥了一眼认真看文件的父亲，又盯着已经气到爆炸的林彦俊，快感涌了上来。

“快帮我弄出来，不然我爸该发现你了。”范丞丞给林彦俊发了条消息。

“我来公司他不知道吗？”

“那你躲起来干嘛？不如出来见……”

林彦俊咬牙切齿的凑上来，拉开范丞丞的拉链，将巨大肿胀的分身释放。他先恶作剧的咬了一下，害得范丞丞差点从椅子上滑下来，然后用手握住，先是舌尖占领顶部，嘴唇包裹吮吸，再慢慢吞的更深，但是只吞到半根，力量压在他巨物的中间做着活塞运动，不再吞的更深。范丞丞觉得他的欲望也被林彦俊卡在半山腰上，焦急万分。

“挺不错的，就这样吧。”范总把文件放在桌上，翘着二郎腿一脸骄傲的看着儿子。

“谢谢爸。”林彦俊把剩下的半根也都一并吞进，用手捏着他的囊袋，是诱惑也是报复。

“那我先走了。”

“好的爸，我就不送你了。”

林彦俊立刻离开了他的巨物。

 

“偷着喝酒哦你。”范董前脚走，林彦俊就要出来，全然无视范丞丞露在外面还肿着的巨物。范丞丞两条腿撑住不让他出来，按住他的头又让他含住。

“我的宝贝不爱我，要看着我难受。”

“放开我啦……”林彦俊嘴里含着东西，支支吾吾说不清楚。

“好啦。”范丞丞把手挡在他的头上怕他磕到，宠溺的牵了出来。“我的宝贝辛苦了。”

林彦俊终于能站直了。他动了动脖子，抻了抻腰。

范丞丞上去抱住他。“接着来嘛。”

“走开啦，别碰我，自己解决去。”林彦俊还在气头上，他解开一颗衬衣扣子，呼呼喘气。

范丞丞把手放上他的腰，扯掉他腰间的领带。他天生腰细腿长，不系腰带的话裤子总是会容易滑落，林彦俊赶紧拉住自己的裤子，扭过头瞪了范丞丞一眼。

“今天还没做。”范丞丞用领带蒙住他的眼睛，捡起地上的红酒，一起抱着去了沙发。

他捏住林彦俊的下巴，灌了好几口红酒下去，还好洁癖妖精看不见，不然得被白衬衣上的酒渍逼疯。林彦俊觉得这酒火辣辣到了胃里，有点眩晕。

范丞丞舔掉从他嘴边流下来的红酒，又把舌头伸进去大力进攻，一边还揉着他的分身，是要狠狠干的节奏了。

“唔……”林彦俊有点上头，他把手插进范丞丞的头发里按住，不让他的嘴唇离开。范丞丞很满意今天的酒精作用，打算以后都让妖精小酌怡情。

范丞丞先从正面抬起他的臀瓣冲击，看着他配合的腰部用力，一顶一顶；然后又翻过来让他趴着，进入的更深更彻底。微醺的林彦俊臀瓣也是粉红色的，范丞丞干到一半，忍不住咬了上去，妖精受到了不一样痛感的刺激，缩了一下臀瓣，结果又被范丞丞捞回来吮吸啃咬种了两颗草莓上去。

范丞丞之前都是扶着他的腰操干，但是今天的他泛红的太可口，手情不自禁的就抓住左右臀瓣，像要掐出汁液一样用力，手指快嵌进去。办公室冷气很足，两个人却开始发汗，林彦俊的蝴蝶骨浸湿了白衬衣，透出了一对小翅膀似的汗痕，范丞丞把他的衣服撩到脖子，在他的背上又倒了一些红酒，用舌头舔掉陷落进腰窝里的琼浆，还有淡淡橘子味和咸味和汗构成的玉露的余味。

林彦俊的耳根连着脖颈已经变成了樱桃色。范丞丞拔掉红酒瓶的软木塞，让林彦俊舔掉顶端的酒渍，用手指又蘸了一些，再让他舔掉。酒精上瘾的妖精含住范丞丞的手指舔吞，连他皮肤纹路里的红色素也不放过。

 

“咚咚。”有人敲门。

“滚开。”范丞丞劲头正足，没空管来者何人。

“那个……小陈总来找您了。”

“啊……”伴着林彦俊没能咽进去的呻吟，范丞丞射进了他的身体，将他彻底标记。

 

 

（九）

那股热流冲进自己身体里的时候，林彦俊一下就清醒了。他扯掉眼睛上蒙着的领带，只想逃跑，但是范丞丞的结死死卡住结肠出口，他还没有射干净，现在根本褪不出去。

“丞丞……”林彦俊冲他撒娇求饶，他现在不能被标记啊，如果真的怀孕了，所有的努力又会付诸东流。

“对不起……”太子爷又用力顶了几下，希望赶紧弄完好采取补救措施。

林彦俊踉踉跄跄跑进里屋的卫生间，他要把范丞丞的精液都冲洗干净，太子爷倒是也进来帮他，笨手笨脚的两个人把洗脸池弄得狼狈不堪。

“现在……不能有孩子……”林彦俊抓住范丞丞的胳膊，力气很大，留下了几个深深的红印。

林彦俊的橘子味慢慢变淡，携上了范丞丞身上浓郁的龙涎香气味。他拒绝了范丞丞讨好的亲吻，只觉得大脑一片空白。

“彦俊。”范丞丞把他两只手都牵住，很正式又很真诚的呼唤他。“我叫人去买药了，不会怀孕的，对不起。其实之前有想过把标记留在结婚那天，我们白天在教堂里举行仪式，晚上找一个到处飞着萤火虫的城堡，你抓住用来装饰铁床的那只独角兽，我先咬住你的后颈，然后再如数都射进去。我们的孩子可以在城堡外的草地上趴着滚着长大，做弹弓、学骑马。”

林彦俊没想到他会突然讲出这样一大段话来。

他把手指穿进范丞丞的指缝里，十指紧扣。林彦俊第一次这么认真的看着范丞丞，先是捕捉到了他真诚的傻笑，然后是脖子下面很对称那两颗痣，还有右边耳垂和下颌连线上也有两颗痣，左耳的耳圈挂了很久没摘了，好像还是某天自己给他戴上的。

他很想残忍的告诉他真相：你预想的这个场景永远不会发生。

林彦俊很痛苦，这痛苦不是被范丞丞彻底标记，而是从心脏那里传来的绞痛，好像自己背叛了全世界，他一直坚守的东西被一股强大的力量逼到墙脚，窗外的午后晴空瞬间黑压压一片。

“范丞丞，如果我真的怀孕了，孩子你来养。”这句话是真的，听起来很暖，像是自己跟他要承诺，害怕被抛弃。

“一定。你给我生的孩子，我会把他宠上王座。”

 

陈立农在会客室等了好久，范丞丞才出来。

“诶，这件衣服有年代了诶，好像是咱们高中时候一起买的 ？”陈立农打趣他身上的那件有点缩水的黑色短袖。

“对，能突显我优越的肌肉线条。”

“屁啦。终于又看到海了，是这股熟悉的咸腥味。”陈立农手指在桌上随意打着节拍，见到好朋友他也是开心的。

“时差还没倒过来就开始工作了？”范丞丞又给陈立农杯子里添了一点咖啡。

“谁说我是工作？是叙旧好吗？”

“行行行，晚上一起吃饭吧。”

“确实是来等你下班吃饭的。”

“那我今天按时下班。”

“我还要再等两个小时！”范丞丞给他扔了个IPAD过来，自己先走了。

 

“回来了也不跟我讲一声？”陈立农手机响了，是林彦俊的消息。

“潇哥跟你说的？”

“果然，一回来就先去混场子。”

“哈哈哈……单身狗很可怜的。”

“别装了，一会儿见。”

“你来吗？”

“本来不想去。”

 

范丞丞开会之前又特地回办公室看了一下林彦俊，他吃了药躺在沙发上小憩，范丞丞把西装披在他身上，又在侧脸上落了个吻。被彻底标记后的omega身体状况没有太大问题，只是会有些疲惫。

看来节奏又要加快了。林彦俊屏息凝神，开始计划接下来的事情。既然陈立农回来了，那就好办多了。

 

林彦俊为什么要单枪匹马找范董复仇呢。

因为没有人能帮得了他。

林家再没有人了。

 

林爸一生最看重清誉，他的固执查案让他成为了很多利益集团眼中的绊脚石。林妈是一个普通本分的老师，从小教给林彦俊的，也是善良真诚。林彦俊刚分化的时候很叛逆，总是出去玩，不想听父母这种老生常谈的劝告。后来林爸因为查范家的事被诬陷贪污的时候，林彦俊更加质疑这个世界的善恶尺度，他的父母只是在坚持做对的事，凭什么最后落得如此下场。

那几天报纸上全是警察勾结黑道的消息，满城风雨。某一天晚上，林爸留下一封信就走了，再没有回来。自那之后林妈身体就越来越弱，林彦俊回家照顾妈妈，一直到……

林彦俊拜托林爸的老同事帮他抹去档案里和林家有关的一切，那个叔叔建议他把姓氏也改了，他想了一下，还是没有变。

爸，等我帮你恢复清誉的那一天，你会看到，然后回家吗？

 

由于事情过去了很长一段时间，所以林彦俊的复仇大概只能达到一个目的：要么找出真相，要么搞垮范董。这个圈子不是他轻易能进来的，所以兜兜转转半天，才来到了范丞丞身边。

这真的要感谢陈立农。

所以每当自己动心的时候，他都在与范丞丞无关和父亲满是白发的沧桑背影里纠结，有时候会做噩梦，有时候会后悔，他把自己的身体与灵魂都压在冤冤相报之上，倘若父亲知道了复仇的过程，恐怕也难心安。

林彦俊在万分纠结的痛苦里想到了一个最好恐怕也是最坏的结局。

如果能全身而退。

 

晚上的餐厅是陈立农挑的，离潇哥的酒吧不太远。

范丞丞全程拉着林彦俊的手，真的是保护怀孕老婆一样的小心谨慎。

“没想到……你们两个感情还是这么好。”

“有什么想不到的，你早点死心。”

“我要是出手，恐怕没范总什么事了。”

“谢谢你谢谢你谢谢你。”范丞丞立刻又作谄媚状，戏瘾上身。

林彦俊全程闷闷不乐，一副无精打采的样子。他在给陈立农暗示，等着他问自己的情况，是私下里问的那种。

陈立农也只喝了一些香槟，全程跟范丞丞聊过去的话题。陈家和范家的关系现在确实紧张，如何能让范家损失最少，陈家乘胜追赶上来回到势均力敌的水平，是陈立农现在最纠结的难题。他也觉得自己需要林彦俊，只是不知道他现在的立场到底是怎样。

范丞丞想去卫生间，林彦俊吵着要吃甜品，他就点了三份上来要他挑。

林彦俊切了芝士蛋糕的一角，送到陈立农嘴边。“我记得你喜欢这个。”

陈立农吞下蛋糕，咬住勺子不让他拔出来。林彦俊干脆松手，让他自己咬着勺子玩。

“一会还去潇哥那里吗？”林彦俊拿起一个新的勺子，切了一块芒果慕斯送进自己口中。

“去啊。”

“我也好久没见他了，有点想他。”林彦俊用手指在芒果慕斯上狠狠戳了个洞，当着陈立农的面舔掉。

陈立农嘴角上扬了一下。

 

范丞丞回来坐下后猛喝了几口冰水。

“我爸突然喊我去公司。”他也不知道是什么着急的事，但好像和陈家有关，所以没再透露。

“扫兴啊。”陈立农用胳膊撞了一下他，看起来很生气。

“你送彦俊回去吧，直接回家，别带他去奇奇怪怪的地方。”范丞丞瞪了一眼陈立农。

林彦俊笑了出来。

“你不放心的话我就只能先告辞了，他一个大男人不认识回家的路哦。”

“你送他，别废话。”范丞丞临走之前又深吻了一下彦俊，尝到了他嘴里的芒果奶油。

 

陈立农和林彦俊散着步来到潇哥酒吧。

“那件事你有搞鬼吧。”陈立农神情严肃。

“我不懂你在说什么。”

陈立农凑到他唇边嗅了嗅。

“现在见到alpha都不发情了，橘子味也淡了，全是范丞丞身上的荷尔蒙味道。你们不会孩子都有了吧。”陈立农又捏住他的下巴，欣赏他精致面容的表情变化。

“托您的福，要不是您突然出现打乱节奏，他也不会在办公室把我彻底标记。”

“今天才标记的？”厉害了，陈立农松开手，朝林彦俊赞许的点了点头。

“既然这样……我猜测……你要做的事情还没有完成。”陈立农帮他拉开门走进去，电子音乐的聒噪声音响彻耳边。

他俩直接绕过观众区走进后台。

“没错，我需要你帮我。”再次来到这个熟悉的地方，林彦俊又拽住了陈立农的腰带，把他拉近。

“冷静一点，你是有alpha的人了。”陈立农还是一脸捉摸不透的笑容。

“我知道你想上我。”

“你想多了，又不是没上过。”

“不射进来还是可以，只不过我可能没什么感觉，而且你还要忍受我身上另一个alpha的味道，怕你萎了，担心你的能力啊。”林彦俊故意激他。

“下了药，还是操的你喊我老公。”陈立农也不甘示弱的挑衅他，是作为alpha天生的征服欲。

“好了。”他把陈立农推开。“能说正事了吗，你们家这次到底行不行啊 。”他拉开化妆镜前面的凳子坐下。

“准备充分，需要里应外合。”

“哦。那你看我做里应行吗。”

“完美。”陈立农还是忍不住调戏这个让人欲罢不能的妖精，他走过去双手撑在梳妆台上，把他圈住。

“那之前的事一笔勾销？”林彦俊的目光又是狡黠诱惑。

“我们不能为难丞丞。”陈立农含住他的耳垂，嘬红了他的耳根。

“我只想搞垮他爸。”林彦俊咬住陈立农的肩膀，宣告自己的原则。

 

 

（十）

 

范氏集团最近有两件大事要处理。除了和陈家争夺同一块肉之外，就是筹备集团35周年的庆典活动，范家的高层这次都很拼的要亲自下场表演节目。

范丞丞不知道老爸是不是最近压力太大了，非要整这么一出，劝也劝不动。不过他们家都是这个脾气，最后只能互相碰撞，流着泪走下去。

所以当老爸提出来要cosplay的时候，他都怀疑自己的耳朵是不是坏掉了。

“我们也学年轻人玩玩那个考斯普雷。”

“范董，宅舞宅舞。”

“跳不动咯！就换个衣服玩玩吧，丞丞想跳的话可以跳。”

“丞丞不想跳！！！”

“激动什么，你多牺牲一点，公司里的女性员工就多快乐一点。”

“爸，我一直以为我们是一个正经公司。”

“我一大把年纪了都知道活跃气氛，你别那么死板了。要么，让你的……咳咳，那个很帅的小伙子跟你一起。”

“绝对不行！！！哎，还是我来吧。”

“期待儿子的表现。”

 

这几天林彦俊觉得范丞丞怪怪的。说不上来哪里怪，但是对上眼神的时候会偶尔目光闪烁，要么回来很晚，下班之后让自己先走；要么就是一个人在浴室里待很久，发出各种奇怪的动静和声响。

“忙什么呢你。”林彦俊咬了一口红苹果，站在浴室门外。

没反应。

“范丞丞，你不是昏倒了吧？”他使劲敲门。

还是没反应。

林彦俊很生气，甚至有点吃醋，会不会和别人偷偷激情视频呢。他去储物柜里翻了翻，找到了备用钥匙，直接把浴室的门打开。

只见范丞丞戴着耳机，对着镜子和视频哼哧哼哧的跳舞，上气不接下气，结果还是把那个妖艳性感的wave做的像触电了一样。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”林彦俊没忍住，发出了惊天爆笑。

“啊！！别看我！！”范丞丞捂住脸，差点滑倒。

“范总这是背着我打算出道了么。”林彦俊又啃了一口苹果。

“啊……快放下，别吃那个。”

“怎么了？我洗过了呀。”

“苹果是坏皇后要毒死本公主的！”

“……啊？”

“人家是，美丽可爱善良温柔的，白雪公主 ！”丞丞定点了一个POSE，朝林彦俊眨了眨眼。

得了，你把妖精都吓到了。

 

自从知道范丞丞要在集团年庆上cosplay白雪公主还要跳一支宅舞之后，林彦俊每天的快乐源泉就是调戏他，没想到范丞丞也会有今天。

“丞丞。”林彦俊弯下腰，无实物表演给公主拎裙摆，“丞丞公主你慢点走，你裙子太长了啦。”

结果被范丞丞按在沙发上疯狂打屁股。

“救命呀！”妖精笑的酒窝很深，扭着屁股撒娇，“公主大人饶命呀！”

“你够了！年庆那天把你锁家里，不准去看！”

“不行，我要去打卡的。”

“打个屁的卡，给我在家待着。”

“好像有直播诶，那我给范总刷个游艇。”

“没有直播，没有白雪公主，没有宅舞，求求你忘了吧！”

“你衣服订好没，我昨天在淘宝上看到好几家……啊~~”范丞丞扒掉他的裤子，在臀瓣上咬了一口。

“呜呜………痛………”范丞丞看到自己的牙印，又心疼的吹了吹，揉了揉。真是拿他没办法。

 

更加让林彦俊觉得奇怪的是，王子异这几天也行踪诡异。中午吃饭的时候很少见到他，工位上也经常是空的。

“冯总好。”冯若兮又端着餐盘厚脸皮坐在林彦俊身边。

“洗好的衣服我给您带来了，真是不好意思，最近太忙了耽误有点久。”

“没事啦，这么麻烦冯总，我该怎么感谢您呢。”

“不敢不敢，您太客气了。”

“我有个好事情想跟冯总分享。”林彦俊给冯若兮的杯子里加了一点茶。

“谢谢谢谢，您说。”听到好事情三个字，冯若兮眼神发亮。

“范总很重视你这次参与的项目，你知道的吧……就是陈家……”林彦俊真诚看着他，眼神充满了讲小秘密的那种托付感。

“了解了解，这次如果成了，集团会更上一层楼，彻底和陈家拉开差距。”

“所以嘛，你不觉得这次预算做的有点少了？”林彦俊又俏皮的朝他做了个可爱小表情。

“其实我也觉得有点少了，费这么大的劲儿，最后求个稳妥的话，没什么意思。”

“就知道冯总是做大事的人！其实丞丞也意识到了，还有点纠结，所以冯总……您可以趁机做一份新的预算备上，时机成熟马上拿出来。”

“啊，明白了，真的太谢谢您了。”冯若兮此刻连脑门也是发亮的。

“不客气，都是为了集团。”林彦俊笑了笑，拿着衣服先走了。他需要趁集团年庆这个混乱的机会赶紧出手。

 

“在哪？”林彦俊把衣服放下，给王子异发了消息。等了五分钟，没回。

奇怪了。他干脆去茶水间给自己泡了杯咖啡等。刚喝了两口，看见王子异神色匆匆跑了进来，手里提着一个鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子，不知道放在哪，毕竟工位的空间有限，他四处张望了一下，抱着袋子走进了茶水间。

“啊，你在这儿啊。”打开门就碰上林彦俊饶有趣味的脸。

“什么东西啊。”林彦俊走过来要看。

“行李！”

“你要睡公司了？”

“对，最近加班很多。”

“住我那儿呗，离公司近。”林彦俊又是坏笑。

“我觉得茶水间太小了，还是放在别的……”林彦俊走上去就把袋子夺过来。

是一套王子的戏服。

“你……也要演出？”

“对，人不够了，范董的意思是为了女性员工……”

“哈哈哈……所以今天中午是去领衣服吗？”林彦俊咖啡差点洒出来。

“对。”林彦俊已经开始脑补范丞丞试衣服时的崩溃脸。

“加油哦子异，看好你，对公主好一点。”

“我希望这个世界对我好一点。”子异苦笑，但是看向林彦俊还是温柔。

林彦俊却在纠结是直接跟他要员工卡，还是到时候再想办法偷走。既然王子异那天要表演，突然出现在公司打卡的话肯定会引人注意，不如就制造一个丢卡的假象好了。

“喝咖啡吗？”林彦俊听起来像是询问他，手里却已经开始磨咖啡粉了，又是不容拒绝的出击。

 

“有事，晚归。”下班前，林彦俊收到范丞丞的消息。

好巧不巧，陈立农的消息紧接着就到了。

“战友，不聊聊细节吗？”还配了一个友谊地久天长的表情。

“只聊细节够吗？”

“当然是从头到尾从里到外慢慢聊、细细聊、好好聊。”

“闻到一股发情的alpha味儿。”

“我还住原来的地方。”陈立农想了一下，把地址又发了一遍。

 

陈立农给他倒了杯酒。

“别想酒后乱性。”林彦俊傲娇的把杯子推到他那边。

“对不起，今天应该谈正事，忘了你一喝酒就湿。”

“要不要脸啊陈立农。”

“看你，你想要就给你。”

“资料先给我看看吧 。”林彦俊起身给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。

“电子版发过去了。”

林彦俊从头到尾仔仔细细看完，心情瞬间凝重。

“这不是生意，这是阴谋。”他把杯子狠砸在桌上，水摇摇晃晃溢了出来。

“陈家落难的时候，也没有人用阴谋这个词给我们伸冤。”

“我说过只搞垮他爸，这件事就不要经范丞丞的手了，让他以为是商业竞争输掉不就行了吗？”

“林彦俊，之前的事我还没跟你算账，范丞丞是我朋友，你不是。”

“你拿出证据来再整我。”

“行，证据我是真的没有，但恨是有的。这件事之后，我会失去丞丞这个朋友，你们也会完蛋。”

“我注定不会心安理得。但我用谎言试着保他周全，他是个单纯的人，知道的越少越好，也希望你不要太过分，否则这一次你自己玩吧。”

“果然是被标记了，已经把自己当成范家人了。他知道你是谁吗？你被他操成这样，你爸知道吗？”

“陈立农你——”林彦俊真的想动手打他。

“我知道你，林彦俊。我佩服你，林彦俊。我理解你，林彦俊。我们做这些事都不是为了自己，而是为了身边最重要的人。所以背叛是相对的，我们只有先做了该做的事，再去尽力补救，你明白吗。”

林彦俊恨自己是个Omega。这种复杂情感交织汇集的时候，自己并没有足够强大的力量去调整。只能哭，撕心裂肺、生不如死。

陈立农对他也是又爱又恨。事情走到这一步，也都是林彦俊自己的选择。他揽过他，吻掉那源源不断的眼泪。

 

范丞丞抱着白雪公主的衣服回到家。林彦俊没理他，自顾自的看电影。

他偷偷换上。本来想踩着高跟鞋逗他开心，但是实在不适应，还是算了。他光着脚大摇大摆走到林彦俊面前，挡住了他的视线。

“不给本公主提裙子吗？”然后自己把裙子提起来，露出了里面的打底裤。

林彦俊看着他，想笑却笑不出来。他站起身抱住范丞丞，抱得很紧，脑袋蹭着他的脖子，嘴唇也寻过去，舔着他脖颈上的痣。

“范丞丞，你穿这样跟我求婚好吗。”

“你怎么了？”他也环抱住今天格外反常的林彦俊。

“教堂、城堡、萤火虫，你要说话算话。”

“没问题呀。”丞丞吻他。

“那今晚造个孩子吧。”

公主抱起妖精去了床上。

 

客厅里，孤独的电影还在继续。

易先生把做好的戒指戴在王佳芝手上。王佳芝却感觉手很麻，脸上是激动、难过、揪心、背叛和感动。

她冲易先生说了句：“快跑。”


End file.
